westwoodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tash
Description Tash is a brown tabby tom with olive green eyes. He leads a rogue group that occupies the fair at night. Extra Story "Tash! Tash!" My mate, Wysteria, skidded towards me. "Yes?" I demanded. "Tiger's going somewhere," Wysteria explained. I got to my paws immediately. "He's going somewhere? Without my permission?" I hissed. Where could he be going? I've made it very clear no cat leaves my camp without telling me. I gathered up my group. "Ready to catch a traitor?" I called to them. "Always ready," Loch growled. "Only, um, who's betrayed us?" The blue-gray tom added confusedly. "Tiger," I snarled, and they all stiffened with shock. Tiger was the last cat anyone could have guessed would defy me. We raced to the edge of our grounds, following Wysteria. Sure enough, Tiger was slinking along, glancing from side to side as if he was worried he'd been seen. Which he has. He's right to be scared. I silently padded up behind the tom. "Just what do you think you're doing?" I hissed, making Tiger most satisfyingly yelp with fright. I circled around him, eyes smoldering. Tiger rose up to his full height and declared: "I-I'm leaving! I'm leaving you!" For a long moment there was shocked silence. I gazed into the face of green-eyed tom I had once considered my cohort. But I certainly would like to slash his throat now and ''show everyone what happens to traitors.'' I pushed away the thought.'' Best to find out what he's doing first.'' My voice was quiet, menacing. "Tiger. What do you mean, you're leaving us?" "I can't handle it anymore, Tash! You're cruel. I'm going to join SunClan; I'm going to be a different cat then I was with you and your loyal rats!" Tiger growled, shoving his muzzle threateningly in my face and tossing his former comrades a disgusted glance. Cruel? I spat in disgust. To survive in the fair, you had to be cruel. I can't believe I'm talking to Tiger. The blind follower who'd jump off the top of the sun wheel if I commanded it. "You'll regret your betrayal," I hissed. I scanned my loyal underlings. My eyes rested on a tortoiseshell tom. "Shale. Remember how I rescued you when you were a kit? You were running from Twolegs. I'' saved you, and your siblings..." I paused dramatically, as if I were choking on my next words. "...your siblings didn't manage to have such a fine future. Young Sleet was corrupted by those awful Clan cats--the same ones Tiger wishes to join now! And young Sky...''Tiger did it! He killed Sky!" I wheel on Tiger, hissing. I knew my words would hit home. That's always the trick. Prey on what they care about. I had ordered Tiger to kill Sky. I couldn't care less if Shale's brat sister was weak Clan scum. But Shale...I have my claws in him now. He's a blind follower, just like Tiger used to be. I won't let Shale go. Shale would never leave me, especially not now that I've exposed Tiger's crimes to him. If only I'd tried to corrupt Tiger harder. I thought I'd ensured loyalty. But it's harder to corrupt someone full-grown than a kit, and Shale grew up in my group. He won't betray me. It's a wonder how much a silky voice and convincing story can do. Poor, stupid Shale, thinking I care about him and his littermates. And Tiger...ha! He slipped into the river, and I pulled him out. A little exaggerating and he really thought I'd saved him from a crisis. He joined my group fast enough after that! ''I gazed at Shale sorrowfully, meaningfully. "You don't want someone who did such a thing to live, do you?" I questioned Shale, slippery-smooth as ever. Shale's eyes turned dark. With respect...and malice. "No. No, I don't. Tash is right! Tiger killed Sky! ''Murderer!" Shale lunged for Tiger, but Tiger only darted away and sank his teeth into my shoulder before fleeing. I yowled in fury and pain. The rest of my group shrieked insults after Tiger, but I bothered to do none of this breath-wasting. I don't fight with words. No, I fight with my teeth and my claws. Oh, yes, Tiger. I can't wait till we meet again. You'll pay, and the rest of your newfound weak Clan. You'll pay with your own blood. Gallery Tash.png|Progeny in Tickets|link=Progeny in Tickets Tash-0.png|Kit to Leader v5|link=https://westwoods.fandom.com/wiki/Kit_to_Leader_version_5 |- | style="font-size: 0.9em " | Games Progeny in Tickets |} Am I (Tash) one of your favorite characters? Yes! No! Category:Characters Category:Rogues Category:Leaders Category:Toms